


Let's Ruin Our Friendship.

by FabulousMe



Series: Scandalous & Proper [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I couldn't resist, I'm getting frustrated by their sex appeal, M/M, SoonWonHui are besties, WonHui's driving me insane, hints of other ships if you squint - Freeform, it's kinda a songfic - not really, loving me some scandalous action, the title says it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousMe/pseuds/FabulousMe
Summary: It all started with spin the bottle.He didn't mean to reveal his hidden desire.They weren't terrified to take a shot this strong.





	Let's Ruin Our Friendship.

It all started with spin the bottle.

They've met up like usual in the little hut at the lake close to Soonyoung's home town, the latter overbearing excited at the thought of seeing the familiar landscape again. Junhui really couldn't blame him. He always got hit with emotion whenever he put foot on the ground where he grew up. It was nostalgic and nothing could take that away.

After exhausting minutes of Soonyoung pointing out things he saw during the ride (Junhui wondered how he could recognise the slightest change when the train rode by so fast it was one big fuzz) and telling stories that could rival Seungkwan's in length and quantity they reached their destination. Soonyoung was forced to keep his mouth shut and Wonwoo let out a sigh of relief. Junhui looked over and their eyes met. Simultaneously little smiles crawled over their faces. The arrival of the shuttle bus broke their gazes though Wonwoo reached for his arm so they wouldn't get separated by the sudden storm of people trying to get inside the vehicle. Soonyoung, by now an expert in getting seats, managed to get two and while Wonwoo grumbled it was uncomfortable to sit on someone's lap he showed no reluctance in plopping down on Junhui's.

The ride was bumpy and with every shake Junhui was reminded of the bruises he'd get later. It somehow turned into tradition for his body to look like a blue dotted Dalmatian whenever their semi-annual gathering at the lake came around. Not to mention that Wonwoo was more on the skinnier side and his bones dug into him, unintentional or not. His muscles protested after two hours of uncomfortable sitting when he stood up and set food on the familiar street that lead to Soonyoung's home town. It felt strangely nostalgic being here half a year later again.

Soonyoung skipped down the path they walked on so often Junhui bet he could walk it with eyes closed. Wonwoo and he exchanged an amused look before following their friend to their destination. The others would come trickle in by the next hours, enough time to dust off furniture and clean the windows for their three days vacation. Long after the tiniest spot of dirt had been removed they were sitting cross-legged on the wooden floor in the shared space, their little group of three amplified by five faces, all wearing matching grins as they decided on spin the bottle, empty plates strewn around them for everyone was too lazy to do the dishes.

The game was ridiculous as ever but no one complained. It was tradition, as was drinking hot chocolate no matter the weather and wearing their most comfy (and ugly) clothes their wardrobe had to offer. Their semi-annual gathering focussed on them, not who they were supposed to be. It started lightly with Seungkwan questioning Jeonghan on his horrible boss and the latter diving into a series of bash stories against the 'old geezer' that made everyone laugh, Jeonghan daring Jisoo to dance (it was a sight to behold) and Soonyoung getting interrogated about his love life and Wonwoo using the opportunity to embarrass him by telling everyone the crush Soonyoung had on his co-worker, Kim Mingyu, and how he embarrassed himself in front of the tall male when he found out that the other was already in a relationship. Junhui laughed so much tears spilled and he never felt more glad to have met the people around him. That was till Seokmin was allowed to think about a question – cause dares were boring in his opinion.

«Okay, your turn, Junnie!» Seokmin shouted, glee in his eyes that soon turned into mischief when Soonyoung whispered something in his ear, mouth curled upwards. Junhui got a bad feeling but he wasn't one to back down from a challenge. Seokmin rubbed his hands together, smirk taking over his whole face and somehow Junhui saw a correlation to the Joker. Really, it wasn't hard with the same maniac glint in the other's eyes and the wide smile that must cause his cheeks to ache.

«Have you ever thought of kissing a friend?»

Junhui stared blankly at the Joker imitation while the room erupted with scandalised 'ooh's and whistling at the predicament the question caused. If he answered in the positive they'd bother him till he gave them a name or worse, what his thoughts contained. If he answered in the negative, some would be offended for he indicated they weren't attractive. That conclusion was utter nonsense but the persons who fit in that category weren't exactly the most rational minds Junhui had had the honour to meet.

His eyes flitted over their little group of friends they accumulated throughout the years. Seokmin and Seungkwan came in form of lovely albeit crazy fans at one of Soonyoung's showcases. He danced in his free time and used every opportunity to demonstrate and polish his skills. Junhui admired his determination and passion and he guessed that was what caught the two younger boys' attention. After that Hansol wormed his way into their then five member group. More than on his own accord it was due to Seungkwan's infuriation with the rapper though the former would deny any relation to Hansol having become part of the group because of him and his love for his songs – his red face a contradiction to his words every time it got mentioned. And now they were eight with Jeonghan and Jisoo being the latest addition. Junhui was partly guilty for the recruitment of Jeonghan, the latter regularly visiting his piano classes in the elementary school Soonyoung taught at. It had taken Junhui a while to realise that one of his adorable pupils wasn't Jeonghan's child but his niece (the relation wasn't far off for the little ball of cheekiness resembled her uncle inside and out). They started interacting more and the rest was history. Jisoo was another story. The guy from America, as he had been titled at the beginning, was reluctant in hanging out, the reason a complicated string of him being the cousin of Soonyoung's arch enemy's half-brother. Just thinking of the constellation between Soonyoung, Jihoon, Seungcheol and Jisoo gave Junhui a headache and he avoided that topic to the best of his capabilities. It became more complicated, the friendship thing. But the beginning was simple; just Soonyoung, Wonwoo and him. And even if the rest of their friendships fell apart their trio would always stay together, of that he was sure.

His eyes landed on Wonwoo who looked kind of intrigued with the question; his head tilted to the side, lips pursed and eyes slightly narrowed. It didn't fit with the fluffy pink sweater that was two sizes too big on him and the round glasses on his nose. Junhui found the contrast of that sight more than appealing. And when their eyes met like they always did he blurted out: «Yes.»

His eyes didn't drift away but he could predict their friends' reaction anyway. Hansol's animated shocked face, Seungkwan's wide eyes and red cheeks, Seokmin clapping like a madman with Soonyoung cackling in the background, using the former as his support, Jeonghan smirking and already creating a scheme in his mind and Jisoo shaking his head at the tumult. The only one he wasn't certain of was Wonwoo. The other never let anyone know what he thought and while it didn't bother Junhui most of the time it did now. His heart beat erratically in his chest and his palms felt clammy. Wonwoo's opinion on him was the most important; ten thousand people could tell him he looked handsome, if Wonwoo said he was average than he wouldn't doubt it (not that that had ever happened). A relieved sigh escaped his lips when Wonwoo only hit Soonyoung in order to make him stop laughing like a maniac with an added, «it's nothing outrageous.» Junhui wouldn't have known what to do if Wonwoo had turned away from him, the bespectacled man too interwoven in his life.

«Who is it?» He whipped around to find Jisoo staring at him intensely. A shiver ran down his spine. The other was in more ways than one terrifying if intended. And now, with the older one's cat-like eyes boring holes into him as if he could regain the secret behind the answer gave Junhui the feeling of sitting there bare despite the layers of clothes he wore.

«It's not you, hyung,» he joked in an attempt to get rid of the stickiness his body was caught in since the unexpected question.

«Who is it then?» Jeonghan cut in, leaning forward and resembling a snake ready to attack. Junhui's eyes flitted around only to find everybody's attention on him, eyes relaying all the same message: he wouldn't get away till he answered. He sighed and allowed his eyes to rest on Wonwoo. As usual it brought a certain sense of calmness and eased his agitation. So what if they knew? It wasn't like Jeonghan and Seokmin hadn't made out before (drunk but still). And with Seungkwan's big crush hovering over them his situation seemed the less sensible.

«Wonwoo,» he let out in one breath, gaze concentrated on said male's face. The reaction wasn't one he expected. There was delight, shock, disbelief, hesitation and a flicker of something Junhui had never seen before. Maybe it was that little something unknown to him, maybe it was the sweater making Wonwoo looking unbearable soft but when the whole hype about his accidental confession – Seungkwan's words – died and another couple of rounds of embarrassment and glee later the group decided to sit on the roof of the little hut they inhabited for two nights Junhui cornered Wonwoo right before he could step out in the cool air. It was an act of impulsion and frustration – mainly due to Wonwoo's unreadable behaviour – and when he found himself only inches away from the other a wave of self-consciousness hit him full force and he swore his eyes were redder than the most ripe tomato. It may could lighten up the dim staircase if he tried hard enough.

«You won't avoid me, will you?» he whispered, not trusting his voice to sound stable if he raised the volume. Their eyes met shortly before Wonwoo broke the contact and stared at his feet, hands nervously playing with his sleeves. «Why would I?» he asked back and Junhui told himself he only imagined the slight high pitch in the other's voice. Jeonghan interrupted their conversation with a loud «move your asses here or I'll make sure none of you can enjoy sex ever again!» The threat was dangerous enough for both of them to bolt and be assaulted by the night's cool air and their friends' judging looks.

Junhui expected the Cheshire twin grins on Soonyoung's and Seokmin's faces and Seungkwan's judging look, what he didn't expect was Wonwoo's hand crawling up his arm when they were all seated on the roof, scattered like the stars in the night sky. Conversation was scarce, snippets of trifling topics crashing the silence from time to time only to allow it to rebuilt when quiet took over in-between. When the tickling sensation reached his upper arm Junhui turned his head sideways. He was taken aback by the playful smirk on the other's lips and the mischievous glint in his eyes. It wasn't often he saw those emotions displayed so openly on Wonwoo's face, the latter a friend of discreetness and confinement. But when finger tips explored the sensitive skin between shoulder and neck those outlines defining the male shattered and Junhui was brought out his reverie. He snatched the wandering digits and hold them tight. Wonwoo scrunched up his nose at the prospect of his hands being caged the whole night. Junhui chuckled and bit his wrist gently. The sudden expression on Wonwoo's face made his stomach churn. Just for fun and curiosity lifting its head he did it again followed by a light peck on the assaulted skin and this time he could pinpoint the reaction.

Arousal.

Driven by astoundment he pulled his target closer and whispered in his ear, «you like that, huh?»

Wonwoo clutched the hem of his shirt, clearly affected. «You're not playing fair,» he breathed out and if to strengthen his words he straddled Junhui's lap in one swift motion. «If we're playing this game you should give me an advantage, too.» There was a rough note to his voice.

Junhui leaned back on his elbows, the cold tiles teasing and poking. He stared up at the face with sharp features, a pouty expression and red cheeks softening them. The stars twinkling above couldn't make the sight more perfect. «I've had my guard down, didn't I?»

Wonwoo scoffed, evidently not entertained. Their environment was forgotten. «You wanted to kiss me, I want to touch you. I haven't pushed you away so let me test out what had occupied my mind.»

Junhui didn't get to know what the other meant for a not so discreet cough a few metres away pushed him out the little bubble they interacted in and into the bigger one his friends occupied. They stared at them with various degrees of exasperation.

«We're here to celebrate our friendship, not you satisfying your horniness,» Jisoo scolded them albeit his voice was coated in abashment. He'd been always more of the reserved type of guy when it came to intimate conversations. Jeonghan nodded in agreement. «Keep your business behind closed doors, please,» he added and forced the two of them apart. Junhui missed the loss of warmth and the weight on top of his the second the other was gone. It needed Hansol acting as a barrier between them to keep them at bay.

«We should've never played spin the bottle,» Seungkwan sighed in conclusion. «Both of them are completely out of control.»

It wasn't a lie nor was it the truth. A fact Junhui wanted to change. Long after everyone retreated to their respective rooms Junhui pulled Wonwoo with him. The latter showed no resistance though he did question where they were going right before the door to the room Junhui occupied for this nights fell shut behind them. Junhui hadn't bothered with the possibility of Wonwoo maybe not being inclined on continuing where they left of. He hadn't taken in consideration that Wonwoo may have been taken by the rush of excitement and wasn't very pleased with Junhui's behaviour. 

In fact, Junhui didn't care. It was a risk he greatly took. Everything or nothing. Cause the in-between he wasn't able to continue. A nagging voice in his mind reminded him that they never went anywhere in all this years but Junhui was way too far in to bother with details. The middle ground they acted on wasn't enough anymore. He needed answers, be they negative or positive.

Their eyes met and he pulled Wonwoo down on the bed till the latter practically sat in his lap. A repetition of what happened on the roof. Again, a look that was was similar to the one back when they played spin the bottle appeared in Wonwoo's eyes; something Junhui hadn't seen before this night and couldn't decipher. It was entirely foreign. An excited tingle ran down his spine. The prospect of discovering a new side to his long-time friend was thrilling and made him impatient. It hadn't been more than a few hours ago since Junhui spoke out loud the desire he had hidden in the deepest parts of his soul. Now that they were truly alone it felt like years. Here, in the isolated space, he allowed them to manifest.

Wonwoo didn't retreat.

Not that it mattered much to Junhui. His grip prevented any escape plans. «I'm gonna ruin our friendship,» he declared, quietly and as gentle as he could. He shouldn't feel so excited with the danger uncharted territory brought along, the fact everything could crumble looming like the shadows around them. But the gleam in Wonwoo's eyes crashed any fear that may tried crawling to the surface. A bold hand cupped the male's neck and closed the distance between them.

It wasn't a sweet kiss, innocent and hesitant, nor was the kiss passionate, wild and messy. It was a tentative press of lips, curious and light and oh so fleeting. Despite the shortness Junhui felt breathless and by the flush on Wonwoo's cheeks and his blown pupils he wasn't much different.

«It took more time thinking about it than carrying it out,» he confessed, hand resting on the back of Wonwoo's head. Said male quirk a smile. «That's usually the case,» he replied and let a curious finger trace Junhui's jawline. «You look really good tonight, I wonder why...»

Junhui grew even more fond of Wonwoo at hearing the wondrous tone in his voice. «It may have a connection to me getting what I wanted for a while now and you being open about it.» He let his fingers wander over Wonwoo's facial features, enjoying the occasional soft and sharp edges, and stopped at his mouth. It wasn't swollen nor raw from being kissed long and hard, yet it never looked more assaulted. «Join me on the road of ruin?» he asked softly. Wonwoo parted his lips slightly and Junhui felt a tingle down his spine when tongue and thumb collided. He wished he could take a photo to keep the image but then again he was sure his brain wouldn't let such a sight turn into a fading memory. Not to mention that it'd be a hassle to reach for his phone lying near the head bord of the bed he claimed his since they started the semi-annual gatherings in the hut. Junhui had no desire to leave their current position.

«You won't leave till sunrise.» It wasn't an order, it wasn't a request. It was nothing in-between. Wonwoo grinned and pulled back a little. Junhui already missed the connection. «Fine with me.» He tugged at his hand and pulled him down to the floor.

«There's a perfectly made bed a couple steps away,» Junhui reminded him but hovered over Wonwoo nonetheless, nosing along his throat to the juncture between neck and shoulder. The other showed no indication of needing the softness being offered if the shrug of his shoulders was anything to go by. «I always loved the rough side of life,» he answered and let out a small groan when teeth graced easily bruising skin. Junhui hummed in agreement. «I can see that.»

He pulled the male sprawled under him closer and rolled them over. Wonwoo frowned at the new position.

«I was perfectly happy with lying on the floor,» he grumbled though he quickly made work of removing the offending piece of clothing hiding Junhui's upper body.

«I like this view more,» Junhui said and shivered at his hot skin making contact with cold fingers. He desperately needed more; needed Wonwoo to let loose, make him squirm and beg, taste his seductive mouth, paint his pale skin a flush pink. This intense craving drew him to the brink of insanity. And it must reflect in his eyes if the flare of lust flickering over Wonwoo's face was anything to go by. Junhui wasted no time in connecting their lips again, slipping a tongue into the other's parted mouth. Curious hands roamed over his body and he was very inclined in letting them do what they wanted. Their slight scratchiness was so distracting and pleasing he didn't voice out a complaint when Wonwoo broke the kiss and pressed light ones against his jaw and neck. The softness of the male's lips was way too addicting for Junhui to risk any severance.

«I feel like doing this till sunrise,» Wonwoo murmured against his throat and Junhui laughed. «Where did the sudden bravery come from?»

Wonwoo nipped at his collarbone and Junhui's grip around his waist tightened. The sensations spread like a wildfire. «Dunno, just go with the flow.» And Junhui did. Wonwoo let out a surprised mewl when his mouth was attacked ferociously and warm palms wandered up his back. Junhui wasn't surprised to find the skin cold under his touch. The male above him was one easily to freeze. He'd make sure the other's body's temperature rose under his ministrations. 

«Oh my god,» Wonwoo gasped and shuddered at whatever it was that Junhui evoked in him. «I wasn't ready for that.»

«I take that as a compliment,» Junhui replied smugly and continued mapping the exposed skin revealed under his eyes. He was determined to taste every spot of skin Wonwoo's clothes didn't hide. He had waited for so long. Naturally his mouth found the lips he desired to kiss for half an eternity and when they parted for an intake of air he admired the redness, how swollen and raw they looked. Ravishing. His doing.

«We should've done that earlier,» Wonwoo gasped and threw his head back, spine curving as Junhui let his nails scratch over the length of his upper body. «We got all night,» he promised and reached up, pulling Wonwoo down for another breathtaking kiss that sent his mind and body in a spiral of heat and want.

That night the bed stayed unused and the floor occupied. Occasionally, giggles floated through the air, whispered words clinging to skin and bold hands wandering under clothes. It was the step into territory they haven't explored before, the reminder friendship wasn't an option anymore. A determined intention to cross the line that shackled them for all these years and built something new from the destructive force crashing over them. No regrets, no bailing, a straight dive for the unknown.

A risk they greatly took for what may lie behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again with a random one shot. I just couldn't get it out of my head. My WonHui muse was quite stubborn I must say. There is a sequel planned - well, actually it's another series I started *sigh* we'll see when I manage to finish this one.  
> Anyway, it had a certain appeal to overthrow the bonds they had and create new ones along with the challenges they'll bring.  
> And yes, the song let's ruin the friendship was certainly the trigger for this mess


End file.
